Promise Me
by IceCreamCookie
Summary: "Promise me." were the two words that came out of her mouth, and at that moment I vowed that I would protect her with all I have. MinaKushi pairing!
1. Let me tell you

**Hey! I mentioned it in my SoMa fanfic~ but I decided to post~ :3 xD I guess I was really excited about it!: ) **

**so I titled it 'Promise Me' ! :) Let's just say it was set in the US :3 if ya know what I mean! hihi!: ) **

**anyways! enjoy! :) and if you want to review ~ xD next update Saturday? :D XD please tell me what you think about it! :) **

**~Jackiee~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I was born with violet eyes, fair skin and crimson hair, the trade mark hair of my family. I live in California, but most specifically I live near a beach and I loved it, the gentle winds and the sound of the waves.

Every one of them thought that I was happy with who I really am, but they were dead wrong…

Let me tell you a secret, which is not really one anymore but I prefer to keep it that way.

I hate my crimson red hair; I hate every strand of it. I wanted to color it, cut it. But I have no choice, it's a part of me.

I was a bit hot-tempered at a young-age I was enrolled in a public school when we moved to Nevada when I was four years old, and I grudgingly accepted the names or should I say titles that were bestowed upon me by my classmates:

1.) 'Tomato', because of my chubby cheeks, and crimson red hair

And

2.) 'Red-Hot-Blooded Habanero' because anyone (mostly the boys) who would call me 'Tomato' gets the beating.

After six years I returned to my home town in California, with my family.

I was enrolled for Grade Five, made a first impression.

But I noticed that history repeated itself, after the first impression thingy, I was called 'Tomato, then after a few days 'Red-Hot-Blooded Habanero'

Because of that I hated my hair more and more.

But who knew it lead me to the man of my destiny?

My name is Uzumaki Kushina and here is my story.


	2. Mikoto

**I have inspiratiooon !~ again XD I'm so happy! -put a wide grin here- you know, I looked at both Maka and Soul's outfit for Spartoi and you know what? I want a military jacket! TT_TT So anyway, can you possibly suggest any theme song for both Minato and Kushina and Soul and Maka? hehe~**

**Fast and the furious 6 is aweeesome~ :) muahahaha xD, I have classes on Wednesday :((**

**might take time to upload. **

**_Responses: _**

**_RamenLoverNaruto: hehe , your wait is over for chapter one is here!~ here you go~ :) _**

**_takumigasukidayo:I will, it takes time to make it awesome~ anyways chapter one~ hahaa here you goo~_**

**so ,i have nothing more to say, please enjoy and if you want to review you can~ :) Thank youu~**

**~Jackiee~**

* * *

**_ Kushina_**

Life has been awfully hard on me. For me I have come up on the conclusion that History has repeated itself

It has been a year since I started Grade Five, my life during that time was living hell, but in a matter of days I ,of course, learned how to fight back.

I have earned the name 'Red-Hot-Blooded Habanero' which is the predecessor of my nickname, 'Tomato'.

Even though that I've been feared, everyday I have been bullied and received many negative comments about me that broke me in the inside. I've been treated as an outcast in my school, I had no friends...at all. The popular girls and mostly the bad boys, who I beat up for such obvious reasons, hate me.

But even after all that's happening to me, I kept up a smile and tried my best to stay strong.

You know , there was a time were I almost gave up, but then I met her.

To me , she was my first and best friend.

Her name? Well...

* * *

When I was in the mid-year of Grade 6, there was a day where I remember I was running late. I was running fast like lighting, clutching the strap of my black messenger bag and holding the fluttering white leather military jacket by my left hand and my P&J toast by my mouth. My red hair was being pulled back by the wind, I didn't bother fixing it, what's the use anyway?

While running, I took a left by a corner alley then went straight ahead by the time I reached a post saying "30" I took a sharp left turn and headed the down the street. I immediately knew I was a few meters away from school when I saw the mini-ramen shop, called Ichiraku Ramen, in front of it. By the time I reached the store next to the ramen shop, I heard a shrill scream. I looked back and there it was again another scream. I followed it and it lcame from an alley way two stores before the ramen shop. I ran there as fast as I could.

"HELP!" I flinched, this time it was a cry for help. What the hell is happening?

Once I arrived, I was shocked by the scene that greeted me.

Before my two violet eyes, I saw a black haired girl, standing alone clutching her backpack as two boys of a different age stood a few meters away from her smiling evilly. One boy who was about my age said: "Nii-san, she's the one."

then suddenly the other boy who was about two years older than me laughed."Time to keep you for my little bro, girly."

My eyes widen with shock, what kind of scene is this?

I looked at the black-haired girl, she had black-onyx eyes and her bangs were in two sides, she was really afraid.

I bit my lip, once the old boy started to creep closer to her, so I had no choice but to shout: "OH HELL NO!"

three eyes looked immediately at me as the young boy, started to cower in fear.

**"I..It's her! It's the Red Hot Blooded Habanero!"**

the older one looked back and smirked.

"What's a red-headed going to do? throw tomatoes at me to death?"

I glared daggers at him, I had enough of that.

"Nii-san! you -"

"So, you idiots plan to kidnap her huh?" I asked completely cutting him off.

"What's it to you?" the older one asked.

"That is so uncool, you should be a role model to your little brother." I hissed as the older one laughed.

"He already sees me as a model, he also fears me!" he roared.

I looked at the younger one closely, I then noticed he was the idiotic psychopath from my class, Aoi.

I smirked then laughed.

"What's with your laugh?" the older one demanded, I glared at Aoi and smiled, he was already covering his ears and closing his eyes.

'What you don't know about Aoi, is that he fears one more person." I said casually walking to him. His face, turned from confident to confusion. "That person always beats him up." I continued as I stopped a meter away.

"and do you know who that person is?" I asked him. He looked at me for a minute until his eyes were full of fear and shock.

"No way..." he muttered.

"Yes way!" I roared as I lunged at him and kicked him hard on the stomach, he then collided with the brick wall as it was smashed into thousand pieces. But good thing the girl immediately stepped back.

"Weak." I muttered.

I turned to Aoi and held him by the collar.

**"If I ever see you lay a hand or even talk to her I will beat the living day lights out of you! "**I shouted at him, he then furiously nodded. **"and if I ever see you within a mile radius from her, I will hunt you down and will beat you to a pulp!"** I continued he then cried as a sign of approval and ran away.

"You know, you shouldn't have done that..." I heard someone say from behind.

I looked back and it was the girl, well now, that I saved.

"No, it's alright. What I think they were going to do, is disgusting." I said as I put up a smile. She chuckled lightly.

"Ne, what's funny?" I asked.

"I never knew that you had this side of you, Kushina-chan." she said.

"Ehhhh!? How do you know me?" I asked.

" Of course, you're the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero." She replied firmly.

"Oh..." Is all that I could muster out until I heard her say "Thank you."

I looked at her then smiled and muttered a "Welcome."

"So can we start over?" she asked.

I looked at her curious. "Why?"

"I doubted you at first, I'm so sorry about that." she quietly said.

"It's alright..." I said "I never even held it against anyone, I quietly said hoping she wont hear it, because it was a lie, but I think she did.

I raised my hand first and went ahead. "I'm Kushina."

She laughed quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Kushina-chan. My name is Mikoto."

* * *

**the white leather military jacket, imagine soul's but lady version xD**


End file.
